


Forsythia

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Boxer AU, F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: A preview, of sorts. The interlude of a tale of regret and rivalry, and the diminishing hope for a future that will not come.Forsythia (flower) - meaing"anticipation"





	Forsythia

Yongguk waited with bated breath–his whole being hummed with the electric anticipation for what was to come. His eyes find hers as she turned away from the locked door, her mien darkening and a sly grin pricking up the corner of her full lips. 

The woman he both loved and hated with equal ferocity, come to indulge in a moment of weakness. _Oh, he would be rubbing this in her face for years to come._ At least, that’s what he hoped he could do, if only to dull the pain and mask his sorrow.

She glides up against him, her training evident in her quick and light steps. She presses herself so close to him, leaving barely any room for a breath to sit. And yet, all their years of history manage to wedge themselves between their bodies, a heavy reminder of their past sitting like a stone against their ribs. This night may well turn out to be one of regret, but Yongguk wouldn’t mind looking back on it in lonelier times. 

His hands skim down her sides and he finds the hem of her shirt. She looks at him, eyes swimming with too many thoughts, and lifts her arms above her head, watching Yongguk slip her shirt off, dropping it where they stand. He wonders if she’ll stop him before the regret burrows itself too deep into her heart, but something wraps itself around his own, sticking stubbornly without heed, and suddenly he hopes that she won’t.

Yongguk dips his head and finds her mouth to let his lips brush across hers, a silent query laden with too much. His heart clenches behind his ribcage, fearful that she will uncover the truth and run away.

But she doesn’t. She parts her lips, allowing him a quick reprieve of his worries, and soon he is breathless. His hands move to the waist of her shorts, and he momentarily fumbles with the button before flicking it open. She steps back, breaking the kiss, to shimmy the shorts down her legs.

As the shorts thud softly against the floor, she appraises Yongguk. Caught in the middle of his sleep, he wears nothing but a pair of boxers, which now loudly state the hardness of his erection. A coy smile curves across her lips and she steps against him again, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss so deep that his air becomes her own. 

And, _Goddammit, why does she have this effect,_ he curses to himself. 

His hands dig into her hips and he brings her with him as he steps back to find the edge of his bed. The wooden frame bumps against the back of his knees and he sinks backwards, carrying her with him, a small whoosh of air rushing out of her lungs at the sudden change in altitude. 

Her surprise only lasts a moment before she flattens herself flush against him, lips finding home in the crook of his neck. Enough with the teasing, he can’t take it any longer, suddenly overcome with the urgent need to _feel_ her. 

He reaches between their rapidly warming bodies to pull his cock free from his boxers. Her gasp sounds quietly against his throat as his length slaps against the inside of her thigh. A smirk lights across his face in satisfaction before he hooks a finger under the cloth that hides her heat. He can feel how wet she is already and a low moan rumbled in his chest.

He plunges a finger into her and can already feel himself coming undone from the moan that he pulls from her lips. He pulls out, willing himself to create some semblance of a pace, and slides his finger back in. Her breath seeps into his skin and he begins a steady rhythm, making sure she is well prepared for him. When she is satisfactorily dripping onto his hand, he begrudgingly removes his finger and takes hold of his cock. She stills above him, her breath caught in her throat like a fluttering bird, and he aligns his tip with her entrance. Slowly, he glides into her, and she sinks her hips back to fully engulf his length. 

A groan detaches from his chest, and, _fuck_ , how could he have gone so long without knowing this feeling of her? Her warmth enveloped him so fully that he believed he was never meant to fit with anyone else. Why, then, had their relationship become what it was? What god wanted to play this game of cruel fate? 

He is pulled from his thoughts as she begins to rock her hips, dragging his cock out of her, only to sit back until he is buried to the hilt in her. And, _God_ , it felt sublime, but there was no way in hell he was going to let her set the pace. He wanted to take all of her for himself tonight, wanted to imprint his soul so deeply into her being that there would be no doubt she was his, even in the years to come when they were likely to continue to drift apart. He needed to leave some part of him with her, even if it ended up being all of his heart. Even if she rejected it and refused to give her own. He just needed to _know_ that they had spent this moment together. It was likely to be all he would have to hold onto from now on. 

Yongguk gripped her thighs and braced the flat of his feet against the mattress. She paused, looking down at him curiously. A wicked grin is his only clue and he slides out of her before thrusting his hips back up, snapping them against her ass and burying himself deep into her tight heat. He sets a relentless pace that has her crying out against his shoulder in pleasure, and he follows closely behind, spilling himself inside of her. 

They lay there for a moment longer and Yongguk closes his eyes, pressing this feeling deep against his memories. He knows what is coming, but doesn’t feel any less sorrow as she moves off of him, her feet padding softly against the floor as she walks to retrieve her clothes. The pain sits, like a dagger digging between his ribs, as he watches her dress and slip from his room without a word or a glance goodbye.

And he lies there, cold and empty, clinging to the fading warmth of her memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed~ And yes, there will be more of this in a much longer one-shot. Please look forward to it~


End file.
